ROMANSA
by Frisky-99
Summary: Setting waktu : 22juli. SasuFemNaru "Besok adalah ulang tahunnya, dan kami tidak lagi bersama" -sudut pandang FemNaru-


.

"Ketika aku menyanyikan lagu cinta, aku tidak tahu harus menujukannya pada siapa. Apakah kepada dia yang telah bersama orang lain?"

Naruto bergumam.

Gagal melupakan orang yang kita cintai itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Bersamanya tidak bisa. Mencintainya sudah tidak bisa. Mencintai orang lain juga sulit.

Dan akhirnya hanya bisa merasakan kehampaan di dalam hati.

Naruto memandang langit dengan tatapan mata sendu, memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin sudah tak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke"_

"_Terimakasih, my Naru"_

_Sasuke mengacak surai pirangnya._

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah liontin dengan erat.

Naruto adalah seorang gadis sederhana yang berasal dari Kyoto, Jepang. Saat ini usianya tujuh belas tahun dan duduk di kelas 3-1, Sekolah Menengah Atas di kota Tokyo. Tinggal di sebuah Apartemen bersama seorang sahabatnya.

Seperti remaja-remaja seumurannya, Naruto sedang bergulat dengan permasalahan cinta yang tak kunjung usai.

Besok adalah ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang mengambil beberapa tempat dihatinya. Mereka bahkan saling mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Tapi pemuda itu malah meninggalkan bekas luka dalam hatinya.

Kiba bertanya apakah ia tak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada orang itu.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan cepat

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu melakukannya setiap tahun?"

Naruto menggeleng "Pertama, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Kedua, aku yakin dia tak mengharapkan aku yang mengucapkan selamat. Ketiga, aku tidak merasa harus mengucapkan selamat" dan tersenyum. Walaupun hanya senyum palsu, setidaknya ia harus telihat baik-baik saja.

Ya.

Sasuke sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. Dan tidak ada nama Naruto didalamnya. Tapi nama gadis lain.

Naruto masih baik-baik saja.

Semuanya bermula ketika Sasuke sudah sangat jarang menghubunginya lagi—karna berada di kota yang berbeda—

Naruto bisa memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang memang sering tidak memberi kabar. Awalnya ia mengira seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, karna Sasuke adalah seorang ketua osis, ia menganggap bahwa pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ia mendapat kabar dari seorang teman yang menelponnya di suatu malam, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura, anggota fashion sekolah menengah atas di Kyoto.

Sejak itulah Naruto sadar. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Hubungannya selama ini, tidak pernah mendapatkan status apapun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggantungnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

Sejak saat itu juga, Sasuke tak pernah menatapnya lagi ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu. Tak pernah mengiriminya pesan lagi.

Tak ada kata-kata manisnya lagi yang memenuhi ponsel Naruto.

Naruto mengerti.

Sasuke hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika harus menetap menjadi status teman. Atau mungkin kekasihnya yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk menatap Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menjadi sosok orang asing baginya. Seolah tidak pernah mengenal.

Naruto tidak tahu.

Detik itu juga, ia menangis tanpa suara di dalam apartementnya dan memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Aku menunggunya... selalu menunggunya. Kalau saat ini dia lebih memilih orang lain. Lalu apa artinya semua rasa sabarku selama ini? Ino... aku selalu menunggunya, dan kau sangat tahu itu." ucapnya dengan air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi.

Ino ikut menangis dalam diam "Kau akan bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa dia, Naru.. kau pasti..bahagia" suaranya sedikit sesegukan karna tangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Kisah kalian membuatku sangat sakit"

"Ino..." Naruto memanggilnya dengan lirih

Ino adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto sejak Junior High School, dan Ino tahu semua yang Naruto alami. Ia selalu menjadi tempat Naruto bercerita.

Ya, bercerita tentang orang itu.

Ketika orang itu datang ke rumah Naruto dengan sepeda polygonnya dan memberikan sebuah boneka panda pada 10 Oktober dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Untukmu, dan selamat ulang tahun" _

_Sasuke memberikannya dengan seulas senyum tulus._

Juga ketika orang itu mengalungkan liontin dan mengajak Naruto berkeliling Kyoto_._

"_Kau akan semakin cantik dengan liontin ini, my Naru"_

_Keduanya tertawa bersama di tengah padatnya kota Kyoto_

_._

Naruto tersenyum di tengah kesendiriannya. Malam yang panjang.

"Mengapa kalian sudah tak lagi bersama?. Aku jarang sekali melihat kalian bersama akhir-akhir ini?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan banyak teman. Dan juga pertanyaan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian saling mencintai, lalu kenapa tidak bersama saja?"

Itu juga pertanyaan dari banyak teman.

"Kami tidak bisa bersama, karna dia telah bersama orang lain"

Kemudian itulah jawabanku yang membuat para teman terdiam.

.

THE END THE END THE END

Resolusi 2015 = Ngapus nama seseorang dari dalem hati :3


End file.
